


A Helping Hand

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying to impress the other members Jiwon lands his right hand in a cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Chanwoo came bustling through the door. He had a water bottle with a straw in it which he put on the side of the bed.

“Here you go, hyung.” He said and haded Jiwon the bottle.

The older man took a sip and frowned the moment the liquid hit his tongue. 

“What is this?” He asked glaring at the flask.

“Barley tea” Chanwoo replied emotionlessly.

“I wanted coke” Jinwo kicked his legs like a small child.

“Well Jinhwan-hyung and Yunhyuk-hyung said it wasn’t healthy, and when we went to the store we bought this for you instead.” Chanwoo continued matter-of-factly without acknowledging the older man’s discontent. 

Jiwon pouted audibly like a three year old who was sleepy and everything in the world was wrong.

“There’s no point in getting angry at me.” Chanwoo said as he avoided the older man’s arm as he swung at him lazily. 

“Jiwon!” Jinhwan appeared at the door.

“Stop acting like a child, and leave Chanwoo alone!” he barked, suddenly filling the door frame. 

Jiwon recoiled like a snake and waved his good hand at him.

“Stop that, rest!” Jinhwan demanded and came half way into the room to grab Chanwoo’s sleeve.

He pulled the younger out of the room and gave Jiwon a meaningful look before he shut the door. 

“Stupid! Stupid” Jiwon kicked his legs hard at the mattress and they bounced back up.

He sighed with frustration and looked down at his right hand which sported a cast.

Why was he so stupid? Trying to do that stupid handstand just to impress when he wasn’t really good at it? 

Jiwon felt frustrated and angry. 

Suddenly Hanbin came in through the door.

“Did you sneak around Jinhwan?” He asked and watched as Hanbin flinched.

“Sort of.” Hanbin admitted and walked carefully over to the bunk bed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jiwon frowned at him, and Hanbin gave him a foul look.

“I sort of did and didn’t lie that I had to get something. I swear to god he’s treating you like you’re his precious little baby or something.” Hanbin scoffed.

“Jealous?” Jiwon squinted his eyes at the younger man.

Hanbin snorted loudly, a little too loudly.

“Busted” Jiwon smirked while looking away from the other.

Hanbin marched over and nudged him in his side.

“Idiot!” He hissed through gritted teeth.

Jiwon curled into half a ball, chocking as he laughed.

“HANBIN!” Jinhwan was inside the room before either of them could act as if nothing was going on.

Jinhwan, despite his actual size seemed to fill the room with burning rage.

“How dare you bother and injured man?!” He barked, flames in his eyes as he came closer and closer his focus on Hanbin only.

“He did it himself!” Hanbin tried to defend himself, but to no avail. 

Jinhwan towered over him and bit his lower lip.

“Fine!” Jinhwan spat. “If this is how you’re going to be then You” He pointed at Hanbin “Will be responsible for taking care of Jiwon until he’s better!” Jinhwan seemed rather pleased with himself. 

Behind the older man the two could see the others peering curiously inside the door to see what was going on.

“I don’t wanna hear a word against it. Is that understood?!” Jinhwan said in a deadly calm.

Jiwon glanced at Hanbin who was staring at Jinhwan.

“F- Fine” Hanbin replied, leaning back from the older man.

Jinhwan snorted through his nose and turned on his heel.

“And if you don’t…” He turned around with slits for eyes and glared at Hanbin “You don’t want to know what I might do to you” He hissed and the other members gasped audibly.

Hanbin gluped.

The older man left the room and Hanbin and Jiwon remained frozen for a few more seconds before Hanbin collapsed onto Jiwon’s bed.

“Ouch, dude!” Jiwon gasped with pain as Hanbin shook the bed.

“Sorry” Hanbin said in a low voice.

“Dude, don’t worry about it!” Jiwon said and made to pat Hanbin on the back, but Hanbin got to his feet before he could reach. 

“Need something?” he asked, lethargically .

“No, I’m good.” Jiwon replied uncertainly.

“Good, if you need something just text me or whatever…” Hanbin mumbled as he wandered towards the door. 

“Ssuure” Jiwon replied and watched as Hanbin grabbed the door handle and left.

“Geez…” Jiwon said under his breath.

After about a week Hanbin was starting to get sick and tired of Jiwon bossing him around.

“I’m the leader of this group, not your servant!” Hanbin raged suddenly, everyone else had gone to the store and do some shopping.

Jiwon gave him an empty look.

“No point telling me…” Jiwon said with a sulky tone.

“Ugh, shut up!” Hanbin said in a strained way.

“Seriously, we have to stop arguing. What’s wrong with us?!” Jiwon blurted out throwing his arms around to indicate both of them.

“Heck if I know!” Hanbin yelled and threw Jiwon’s shirt to the floor:

“Hey! That’s my shirt!” He made to get out of bed, but Hanbin grabbed him and pushed him down.

“Sorry, but don’t get out of bed!” Hanbin said unhappily as he pushed Jiwon down.

“Well get out then!” Jiwon demanded.

“I can’t do that!” Hanbin retorted.

“Well…” Jiwon paused as if contemplating whether it was a good idea to say what he was about to say or not.

“What?!” Hanbin forced.

“Well… I…” Jiwon blushed slightly and squirmed.

“For godssake man! Spit it out!” Hanbin barked impatiently.

“I’m gonna jerk off, OK!” Jiwon said and his face grew redder by the second. “There! Happy?” He asked angrily. 

Hanbin stood there for a moment in silence.

“What the hell man?!” He asked feeling flustered.

“Well, I felt like doing it now, and no one but you is here so I thought why not? But you need to leave.” Jiwon explained hurriedly as if he didn’t want to say it.

“What even?” Hanbin stared at the older man in disbelief. 

“What, I’m not allowed to feel pent up and sexually frustrated?!” Jiwon asked accusingly.

Hanbin felt himself blush and he looked away.

“Of- of course not!” He managed to say before his voice died and his mouth felt oddly dry.

“ Well get out then!” Jiwon pointed with his hand that was in a cast.

“But how are you gonna?” Hanbin began “You’re a righty” He continued staring at Jiwon’s cast.

Jiwon blushed scarlet.

“That is none of your business!” He yelled and threw a pillow at Hanbin.

The pillow landed on the floor behind the younger man. 

“Fuck” Jiwon said as he looked at it realizing it would be hard for him to sit up if he didn’t have the pillow.

“Sorry, could you?” He looked carefully up at Hanbin.

They were both as red as tomatoes as Hanbin grabbed the pillow off the floor and brought it back to Jiwon.

He watched for a few seconds he leaned over Jiwon who leaned forward to allow the younger man to easily place the pillow behind him.

They were suddenly very close.

Hanbin’s own smell penetrated Jiwon’s nose. He squirmed uncomfortably.

Jiwon glanced sideways at the man.

“I’ll go” He mumbled in a low voice.

“Hey, before you go…” Jiwon’s voice trailed off and he felt rather embarrassed.

“Could you get the laptop out and put on a DVD for me?” he glanced uncertainly up at the younger man who flushed yet another shade of scarlet and gulped hard.

“Su- sure.” He mumbled and yanked the laptop out and put it on the edge of the bed.

“Which DVD?” He asked without looking at the older man.

“Um… the one with the blue cover” Jiwon said embarrassed that he had to ask his junior to do something like this for him. 

He could’ve done it himself, but it would’ve taken much longer.

“Just…” Jiwon began but Hanbin cut him off.

“I know how it works” He said in a low and emotionless tone.

Jiwon laughed nervously.

“He- Here” Hanbin mumbled and gave Jiwon the other stuff he might need; tissues and hand lotion.

His ears were red and he was avoiding the older man’s face.

“Thanks…” Jiwon mumbled. 

After putting the DVD in, he stood up abruptly and marched hurriedly out of the room.

Jiwon watched as the door shut behind him, a few moments later the DVD began to play.

Jiwon watched the DVD, but he didn’t really get anything out of it. 

It was seriously hot, but it just wasn’t giving him anything. 

He wiped his hand and grabbed his phone.

He pulled his pants up and sent a message to the embarrassed man who was walking around the apartment.

A few moments later said man appeared.

Hanbin looked at him, then he looked away.

“You done?” He asked embarrassed, his voice a little strained. 

“Not really, I was thinking you could swap the DVD?” He asked watching the man’s reaction. 

“Su- Sure” He said and came over.

“Which one?” he asked as he pulled out the box of DVD’s.

“The red one.” Jiwon replied looking Hanbin up and down trying to read him.

Hanbin leaned forward and changed the DVD. He put the previous one back in it’s cover and gulped as the other DVD started and the on screen actress moaned loudly. 

His ears turned red.

Jiwon watched as Hanbin got to his feet, only then did he see the protrusion in the younger’s pants.

“Hey” he began, staring at the tent in Hanbin’s pants “You can watch to if you want.” He looked up and their eyes met.

Hanbin looked so embarrassed he could die.

“Oh give me a break, we’ve known each other for so long. Lived together…” Jiwon professed.

“But this is a whole different level.” Hanbin said sounding as if he couldn’t believe what the other had said.

“Geez. Give it a rest!” Jiwon said and used his good hand to yank Hanbin down onto his bed.

The older man sat up and put the tissue box and lotion between them.

“Just watch!” He said casually and gestured at the screen now showing a woman caressing her brasts. 

Hanbin gulped and he didn’t really want to do it.

“Oh for christs…” Jiwon said loudly and since he was sitting on Hanbin’s right he reached out and grabbed the younger’s tent.

Hanbin shuddered and watched as Jiwon’s hand closed around the silhouette of his cock.

“Wow, I’ve never…” Jiwon began but Hanbin flinched.

“Shut up! Don’t talk!” He hissed.

Jiwon sighed.

Curios he let his hand slide up and into the younger man’s pants. 

Hanbin took a deep breath his eyes just about burning a hole in his crotch. 

As Jiwon took a hold of the head, he felt the foreskin still covering it. He pulled it up and pushed it down over the edge of the cock head.

Hanbin groaned and shifted where he sat.

Jiwon smirked, he liked the look on Hanbin’s face. 

He stroked Hanbin a few more times, his fingers sliding further and further down the shaft.

Hanbin groaned and bit his lip.

Jiwon felt pleased with himself. He used the back of his hand to pull Hanbin’s pants down.

Once they were down a good way Hanbin’s cock appeared. 

Jiwon realized he’d never seen him erect. He gulped as his hand went on an exploration trip on Hanbin’s dick; His hand slid up and down a few times, he watched the younger man’s reaction and also grabbed his testicles and rubbed them.

Hanbin’s back arched and he took a quick intake of breath.

Jiwon felt his heart racing, he wanted to touch Hanbin more, but his injured hand was stopping him.

“Hey, me too” he said in a low husky voice.

Hanbin tilted his head to the side and gazed at Jiwon with lusty eyes.

Before he knew it Hanbin’s hand was down his pants, they grabbed his cock that was covered with lotion. 

Hanbin gasped as his hand slid up and down Jiwon’s half erect cock. He stared at the older man’s crotch as the member between his fingers grew firmer and bigger with his touch.

Jiwon grimaced. It had been a whole since someone had touched him.

He shuddered and leaned back a little.

They sat there side by side, their hands moving up and down the shaft.

Hanbin groaned in frustration.

“You’re so damnd clumsy” he hissed and took a painful grip of Jiwon’s dick in his hand, making him hiss in pain.

“Well, I’m right handed you know…” He complained.

“Oh, for the love of-” Hanbin growled and pulled away from Jiwon.

The older man looked at Hanbin as he reached over and was suddenly on top of him. 

He pushed Jiwon slightly so that they were face to face. 

He gulped as he grabbed his own cock and then Jiwon’s, he held them in his hand and slid his hand down and up once. 

He shuddered and looked at Jiwon who gasped as Hanbin’s hand passed the cock head, and pressed the two together.

They said nothing, their heavy breathing the only thing filling the otherwise silent room.

Hanbin stroked their dicks once more, he watched Jiwon carefully and bit his lip as he repeated the motion.

“Why are you so hesitant?” Jiwon asked between breaths. 

Hanbin glared and quickly adjusted his pace and watched gleefully as the older man’s face contorted.

Jiwon threw his head back and groaned as Hanbin focused rapid jerks around the base of the cock head before letting his clasped hand slide all the way down to the base and all the way up to the tip. 

Hanbin shuddered, he leaned closer and his forehead collided softly with Jiwon’s cheek. 

Hanbin ran his hand up and down their shafts, their dicks rubbing against one another. 

They both groaned loudly, Jiwon tilted his head back and wheezed through his teeth. 

Hanbin moaned deep down in his throat.

Jiwon opened his eyes and watched Hanbin; his face and chest was flushed and he was trying his best not to make any sound, biting his lips and groaning throatily. 

Jiwon reached up and touched the side of his face, Hanbin flinched and glared at him with glazed eyes.

Jiwon groaned huskily as Hanbin’s hand gripped their cocks tightly once before gaining speed.

Hanbin’s breathing quickened and became irregular, and Jiwon felt the heat spread from his abdomen.

They both huffed and panted, their bodies tingling and filled with desperation. 

Jiwon grabbed the back of Hanbin’s neck and squeezed pulling him closer. 

The sudden closeness made Hanbin gasp and the heat escalated and erupted. 

The two men grew ridged as they came, their ejaculate mixing and splattering all over Hanbin’s hand and both of their stomachs. 

They both panted heavily as they came down.

Jiwon stared at Hanbin, who was hunched over and catching his breath. 

“Maybe we should get some tissue…” Jiwon suggested in a low voice. 

Hanbin froze, he looked up and their eyes met for a second before Hanbin looked away again. 

Jiwon stared “Are you embarrassed?” He asked bluntly.

Hanbin pinched his thigh. 

“Ouch! Don’t do that” Jiwon scowled at him. 

Hanbin said nothing and grabbed the box of tissues with his unsoiled hand and yanked a few out that he quickly swiped over the two of them. 

He tossed them in the bin and got up from the bed.

He pulled his pants up and put his limp dick away.

“Dude, don’t worry so much.” Jiwon said calmly. 

Hanbin just glared and stayed silent.

There was a sudden commotion and they both looked at the door. 

The others had returned and Hanbin flushed red and hurried to clear everything away before Jinhwan came storming in.

“Window” Hanbin hissed and threw himself at the window and opened it.

He ran to his nightstand and found a spray can that he started spraying wildly around him.

Sure enough, just as Hanbin put the tissue box, lotion and DVD’s away Jinhwan burst through the door. 

Hanbin stormed out of the room past him.

“What happened? You had a fight?” Jinhwan arched an eyebrow at Jiwon who was sitting casually in bed.

He shrugged, making the older man sigh.

“You two, sometimes…” He complained exasperatedly and shook his head and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! 
> 
> Like it? Why?
> 
> Dislike something? What and why??


End file.
